This invention relates to a serial lamp assembly, and more particularly to a serial lamp assembly which contains a plurality of decoration lamps.
A conventional serial lamp assembly is disposed on a fabric. However, the fabric should perforate a plurality of holes to receive the respective clamps. Furthermore, the fabric may fall down under a strong wind while the fabric is placed outdoors. In addition, the serial decoration lamp assembly may fall off from the fabric.